Secrets of an alternate universe
by iluvbudgies
Summary: What if somehow, all the disney princesses met each other at a young age and continued something special. Would they all still have their happy endings? Would they all find their princes? Would the villains still gain revenge? Rating may change to Kplus but hopefully not more than that...


In Atlantica

"Daddy, daddy, DADDY!" screamed a little mermaid.

King Triton shook his head as he turned his head away from his youngest daughter. "What now Ariel?"

"Can we go to the surface yet?" asked an eager Ariel.

Triton moaned as she shook Athena awake, in return Athena woke up and gave a weak and tired smile as she got up.

"Ariel wants to go to the surface right now dear."

The queen hugged her only red head daughter as she looked at the alarm clock. It read 5:00am and Athena just shook her head. Taking Ariel's hand she took her back to the girls' room. She tucked in the mermaid as none of her other daughters stirred. Ariel pouted but didn't argue as she was still rather tired. After Athena left she swam through her window through the quiet kingdom of Atlantica to a beach place, not far from a castle...

In a castle in another disney kingdom near Atlantica

"Nice party prince Eric!" exclaimed a young blonde maiden.

"Why thank you Cinderella of uhhh, dad what's the next bit?" an unsure prince called. But no response. Soon after Cinderella just giggled as she joined a few other girls. She was here as she was the daughter of one of the king's advisors. One of the girls was blonde as was wearing a pink dress. Another was wearing a green dress who was talking to another lighter blonde girl who also was wearing a pink dress but puffier. Another was wearing a yellow dress and was a brunette. Then walked in two black haired girls. One was wearing a traditional chinese dress while the other was wearing something less fancy (native american). Suddenly a ginger girl burst through the window with a bow and arrow.

"Argh! Who will dare to challenge me to a duel, what about you lass?" pointed the burst-through-a-window girl.

"Sure, why not," Mulan of China simply answered.

"A confident one huh? Ye better be careful!" warned Merida.

In return, Mulan ripped her dress off showing a karate kit underneath. The two girls were about to fight until another princess came in, Jasmin of Agrabah.

* * *

"So why are you here, you're not a princess are you?" asked Tiana.

Belle replied with a no and said sarcastically"The king of this kingdom wanted the greatest inventor to be invited I suppose."

Tiana giggled as they continued to talk and found a way into a beach, fate always has a plan...

* * *

"Hey, no-one told me there was fighting matches in this party, I wanna join!" exclaimed young princess Jasmine.

"Yeah, this wasn't part of the party," Aurora said out of the blue.

Jasmine shrugged as she joined the wrestling/karate. The boys were on the side, crowding around prince Eric.

"Imagine if we were to marry them!" laughed a cheery young lad named, ahem, prince charming.

The other boys and princes nodded and laughed as Eric led them to his playroom where his toys were kept, and his new puppy Max.

"Hey, look at this shell!" called Tiana. Belle ran towards Tiana's voice as they collected more seashells. Ariel was behind a rock watching the other girls. Not that they knew of course.

"Are you a princess?" asked Belle. Tiana shook her head and replied "I was invited to tag along with the other girl, her dad is a very rich man who is a friend of the king of Maldonia, I'm from New Orleans."

"Where's New Orleans?" asked a voice.

The girls turned around to find a red head a few feet behind. "Hey, are you from around here?" asked Belle.

Ariel answered "well,you can say that."

"Come play with us!" invited Tiana.

"Okay!" Ariel smiled as she swam over. Going underwater and appearing again on front of them.

"You're a good swimmer!" clapped the bookworm.

"Wait," Tiana cautioned, "she has a tail! You're a mermaid!"

Ariel giggled has she crawled onto the sand, her tail dipped in the sea. Ariel nodded and asked "I'm Ariel, you guys look like human princesses that I see in books!"

"We need to tell the others, Ariel seems really nice!" said Belle.

Tiana offered to get the others as Belle played with Ariel in the shallow water. Tiana nudged Aurora and whispered something, Aurora turned and whispered into Snow's ear (Snow White). The pale girl gasped and then giggled and whispered into Cinderella's ear. The girl returned with a held in laugh and nodded to the door leading to the sea.

Pocahontas was outside, in the woods near the beach. Following the racoons and birds onto the beach where she met a girl, a very long haired girl. "Hey, who are you, please don't tell my mother that I'm here, she'll be really mad," said Rapunzel.

Pocahontas nodded and they walked onto the beach coastline where there were many girls and a mermaid. They waved and came to sit by them. "Woah, you're a mermaid!" said a gaped Pocahontas.

Everyone laughed in at the sentence.

"Fine father," a voice said.

It was Jasmine, Mulan and Merida. They all were sent to have a time out because of their fight. "Come play with us!" they all said. The girls shrugged and looked at each other and decided to play with them and they all played in the water and sand, making everyone wet and sandy. The sun began to set and the moon was starting a rise. Just then Ariel gasped "Oh no."

They all looked at her with confusion as they noticed that it was getting darker. Ariel shook her head as she explained "my father is gonna kill me, I'm- no one is allowed to go to the surface alone for this long let alone by themselves."

Rapunzel then gave the same expression "my mom doesn't allow me to leave the tower, she must be worried sick, I have to go." And with that she left only to say "let's all meet back here tomorrow if possible." They waved goodbye as Ariel and Rapunzel went to their respective homes. The rest of them went back to the party and went to the guest rooms only to get into trouble.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **That's all for this first chapter, hope you liked it. Please review and here are their ages:**

 **Ariel- 4**

 **Belle- 5**

 **Tiana- 4 1/2**

 **Snow White- 6**

 **Cinderella- 6**

 **Pocahontas- 5 1/2**

 **Merida- 5**

 **Jasmine- 4**

 **Mulan- 5 1/2**

 **Aurora- 6**

 **Rapunzel- 4**

 **This ain't a one shot, I'm just saying that what if the disney princesses met, it would change the world forever. Would they all still meet their princes, would they all have a secret which has been kept over the years?**

 **:)**


End file.
